My Hero Academia: Plus Ultraman
by InfinityZer0
Summary: Ultraman Belial blew up the Earth. Or he would've done, had King not stopped him. In saving the universe, King also allowed humans the chance to evolve. Evolve how? By developing quirks of course! Join Riku, as he navigates UA High with his Photon Boost, and discovers the truth about where he came from, and where he'll go. Ultraman crossover. Pairings undecided. T for Bakugo


**What's good people?**

**This is my attempt at a Boku no Hero Academia x Ultraman crossover. The Ultraman will be Geed, and there may be a few surprise appearances along the way. I really enjoy Boku no Hero Academia, and feel like it would be a wasted opportunity not to use the phase 'Plus Ultraman'. Expect that to be shouted out a couple of times in the story.**

**Anyway, sit back, relax, and let me take you on an adventure.**

* * *

The Crisis Impact.

That was what humanity had named the event that had nearly brought about the complete destruction of the universe.

Earth had suffered some bad attacks from extraterrestrials before, but none left quite the same mark as the day the skies were ablaze.

A giant of darkness had descended from space, quickly followed by a legion of giants of light. Even though the dark being was outnumbered, he certainly wasn't outgunned. He took on the entire legion without breaking a sweat. There was an all-out war, and the dark giant was winning. He then revealed a machine 5 times as large as he was. He laughed maniacally, and activated it. All of the light warriors fled to the atmosphere, watching in horror as the Earth began to detonate, and they could do nothing but watch.

As humanity watched their home being blown to pieces, there was a feeling of despair all across the globe. They were hoping for a miracle. That someone, _anyone _would save them.

As their prayers were sent out, the Earth started crumbling, with a spatial distortion appearing where the centre of the Earth once was. Pieces of the planet started floating away from each other, and they knew their time was up. The army of light watched, regretful of their powerlessness to save the universe.

All was lost.

* * *

Or so everyone thought.

But the universe has a habit of waiting until the most climactic moment for a new variable to enter.

A golden light blitzed past the army of light, heading straight towards the distortion. Once it reached, it materialised into a giant of light with red eyes, wearing a cape that was red on the inside and grey on the outside. He had a crown atop his head, and a silver beard that matched his skin perfectly. Using all of his power, he pulled the Earth back together, and consequently the universe as well. He dispersed particulates of light throughout the entire universe, which mended all of the tears that were appearing in the fabric of space-time, and healed the Earth.

The universe had been saved.

And humanity would never be the same again.

* * *

In the decades following the Crisis Impact, amazing things began to happen. It all stated when in China, there was a baby born that emitted a warm, gentle light. The first quirk. Following this, many more people started developing amazing abilities, and the world changed drastically. Society was shaken to its core, and the status quo was thrown out the window. People who'd been lucky enough to develop amazing quirks used them to help others, bringing the long-awed title of 'superhero' to the real world.

There were some whose greed and pride took control of their actions, and they squandered their incredible power on fulfilling their selfish desires. A whole new breed of criminal was born. Villains.

The heroes were aware of this, however, and thanks to their strong wills, they kept villain activity low whilst society adjusted to the new dynamic. Whilst there were some issues, a new era of peace had dawned on the world. A new light was shining upon humanity, one brighter than ever before.

However, it is the brightest light that casts the darkest shadows.

It was only a matter of time until there was a villain that the heroes couldn't stop.

A boy was born with the power to take what wasn't his. He used this power to amass a criminal empire so vast that no hero could ever hope to topple him. He lived by the mantra 'I giveth, and I taketh away.' **All** quirks for **one** man. He decided who had power, and with that, had leverage over almost the entirety of Japan. No one could hope to stop him, because no one could even prove he was real. He was a god amongst men, one who stood at the top of the food chain. He was All for One, and his darkness would spread over the entire world. None of the puny 'heroes' could ever hope to stop him.

That didn't mean that no one tried.

* * *

_"This is our last fight, All for One!"_

_"Will you really kill me, Geed?"_

_"I won't kill you, but once I've thrown you into the deepest, darkest cell on the planet you'll wish I had! Raaagghh!" All for One's opponent, a giant of light, said, as he swung his hand down, trying to punch the villain._

_"Springlike Limbs"_

_"Strength enhancer x2"_

_"Hypertrophy"_

_"Shock absorption"_

_"Impact recoil"_

_"Kinetic booster x2"_

_All for One raised his arm, enlarging it, catching the giant fist that had tried to crush him. When his hand made contact, the arm was sent flying backwards, causing the glowing fist to be sent flying backwards, and the giant who it belonged to to be sent flying backwards as well._

_"You... you bastard! You've stolen more people's quirks! How many lives must you ruin before you're satisfied?!"_

_"Hmmm, how about... All of them!"_

_"Raaaggh!" The giant of light roared, getting up, and rocketing himself towards All for One. "I won't let you hurt anyone else! **********!" He shouted, readying his fist to deliver a devastating blow._

_Using the same combination of quirks, All for One blocked his punch again, although there didn't appear to be any recoil._

_"I won't fall for that again!" He shouted, punching All for One with his other hand, and levelling the battlefield they were fighting in. All for One was sent flying, and was laying on the ground, unmoving. He was bleeding from his head slightly. Walking over, the giant picked up All for One, in order to get him some medical attention. He raised him up to his face to see how injured he was, when All for One suddenly jerked his hand forward, black tentacles sprouting from his fingers and attaching to Geed's forehead. Geed screamed in pain, and light travelled up the tentacles, and into All for One's body._

_"You have amazing power, Geed. You almost beat me. Almost being the operative word."_

_"You... bastard..." Geed said, sounding weak, as the glow he was emanating got weaker._

_"And that," All for One said, retracting his tentacles as Geed stopped glowing completely, "is another one for the collection. **********, eh? Interesting. I know exactly who I'll give this one to."_

_At this point, Geed started shrinking. He dropped All for One, and kept shrinking, until he was the size of a regular human, at which point he collapsed on the ground. "You'll... regret this..."_

_"Pfft. Now that you have no quirk, you're no threat to me."_

_"Maybe... maayy..." At this point, Geed fell unconscious, not being able to finish his sentence. He dissolved into motes of light, which scattered around._

_"An interesting one, that Geed was. I did enjoy our fights." All for One said, almost respectfully. "His quirk should prove useful."_

* * *

Riku Asakura woke up from an odd dream. He'd just watched a fight between a giant of light and a villain. Even though the giant was many times larger than the villain, he didn't completely outpower the villain, and actually ended up losing the fight. He then dispersed into particles of light, and then the dream ended.

"Really, that dream again? It's getting kind of old." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got up, and opened the curtains, basking in the light that came through. He always felt at home in the light. It made sense, due to the nature of his quirk

(Present Mic's voice) [Riku Asakura. Quirk: Photon Boost. He's able to augment his physical strength and speed using light. He needs to bask in light to charge it up, though. If he goes for a day at the beach, he becomes mad powerful! He can even power up other people!]

Riku was basking in the calming warmth of the sun, charging up his quirk, when a voice called him from outside of his room. "Riku! Wake up, you're going to be late!"

"Got it, mum!" He called back to his adoptive mother, Miho Asakura. He went to have a quick shower, then changed into his school uniform, packing his tracksuit into his bag. Once he was done, he went to the dining room, where he saw his mum and adoptive younger sister, Shion Asakura.

"Good morning, mum, Shion. How are you both doing on this fine day?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"I'm doing great, Onii-chan! Shion's happy that her onii-chan's going to become a hero like All Might!" his bubbly sister responded excitedly.

[Shion Asakura. Quirk: Bubbles. She can produce bubbles from her hands. Since she's still young, they can't do much yet, but she's definitely got potential in the future!]

"Me too!" He said, giving his sister a high-five. "UA, here I come!"

"Easy tiger." Miho said, handing him a bowl of porridge. "You need to pass the entrance exam first. Remember, UA's is one of the most difficult hero courses to get into."

[Miho Asakura. Quirk: Water control. She can manipulate water to a certain degree. She's no waterbender, but she's quite the firefighter.]

"I know, I know. I'm just excited to see all the other aspiring heroes. I may be able to find some rivals here!" He cheered, shovelling down the porridge. "Ugh. Apple and Blueberry? I wanted Golden Syrup!"

"Too bad. You need to eat more fruit anyway." His mother said.

He quickly polished off the rest of his breakfast. Putting his bowl in the sink, he hugged his mother and sister goodbye.

As he was just about to leave, his mother called him.

"What is it, mom?" He turned to her, curious.

"Your dad wanted to wish you good luck. He had to leave for an emergency meeting, but he wanted to make sure you know that you have his full support in following your dreams." His mother said, smiling, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Love you son."

"Love you too, mum."

"Love you, Onii-chan!"

"Love you too, Shion. Wish me luck!" And with that, he was out of the door.

"Mama, do you think he'll pass the test?" Shion asked her mother.

"No, I don't." She said, earning a shocked look from Shion. "I know he will."

Shion nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Riku ran all the way from his house to U.A. It wasn't ridiculously far, so he made it in good time, but it was enough distance that he was on the verge of collapsing as soon as he got in the gate. He panted heavily, trying to right his breathing, and tried to take a step forward, but lost his footing, and was meeting the ground very quickly. Or he was, until he stopped. He felt a pressure on his waist, and looking down he saw what looked like a pink belt around his waist. That was new.

Remembering the predicament he was in, he placed his feet on the ground securely, and stood up straight.

"You should be more careful, kero. Falling over on the day of an exam is a bad omen." A girl said from behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl, with her tongue hanging from her mouth slightly, in a frog-like posture, with large black eyes, and long green hair. She was pretty cute.

"O-oh! Thank you for helping me!" He said, bowing to her, almost hitting the floor with how far down he went.

"It's no problem, kero." The girl replied.

"Can I ask how you did it? Was it your quirk?" He asked her, looking at her curiously.

"That's right, kero. My quirk gives me the abilities of a frog, kero." She replied, slightly hesitant for his response.

"A frog?" He said. "So the pink thing wrapped around me... was your tongue?" he asked.

"That's right, kero." She said, fearing that he'd get mad.

Riku's face was emotionless. He said nothing for a few seconds. The gril started to fear that she'd offended him with her weird quirk. No one would ever appreciate getting saved by a frog.

"That's awesome!" Riku cried out.

Yes, yes, that's awesome. Pile on the hate- wait what?

The girl was thoroughly confused. She'd been expecting Riku to berate her for having such an odd quirk, but instead he thought it was cool. "What, kero?"

"I said that's awesome! There's so much potential for hero work. You can camouflage, stick to walls, extend your tongue, all sorts. That's an amazing quirk. I'm actually kind of jealous." He said, chuckling.

"Jealous? Why, kero? My quirk is weird."

"No it's not. Your quirk is probably one of the most versatile that I've ever encountered. I'm sure you'll make a great hero. My name's Riku. Riku Asakura." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Tsuyu Asui. It's nice to meet you, kero." She shook his hand, a slight blush on her face from his compliment.

"So, Asui-san, do you know where we need to sign in?"

"Tsuyu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

After they'd signed in, they were directed to different examination rooms for the written part of the test. Riku easily aced it. He'd been studying non-stop for the previous ten months, so there were no surprises for him. He went to the front of the exam hall to hand in his paper, and noticed that a green-haired boy with freckles had finished around the same time as him. He gave the boy a thumbs up, which was returned gleefully.

After the written test had finished, they were directed to a large lecture theatre, where the practical test was going to be explained to them. Taking them through the rules was none other than the pro hero Present Mic. Riku almost leapt from his seat with how excited he was.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today. Everybody say 'Hey!'" Present Mic cried out, prompting the audience.

"HEY!" A single voice shouted out. Everyone turned to see Riku with a huge smile on his face.

Present Mic smiled at him. "I like your energy, kid! Anyway, let me give you all a quick rundown on the practical exam. Are you ready?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone turned back to Riku again, to see him with his fist in the air, his smile even wider than before. Present Mic gave him a thumbs up.

"As it said in the application requirements, you listeners will all be participating in ten minute mock urban battles right after this. You can bring whatever you want with you. After this, you'll head to the battle centre designated on your examinee card. Okay?"

"OKAY!" Riku called out, causing everyone to turn to him again.

Present Mic chuckled lightly. '_This kid is great!_' he thought.

Riku looked at his examinee card, and saw that he was assigned to battle centre B.

A block of buildings appeared in the middle of the screen behind Present Mic, and robotic silhouettes appeared around it.

"There are three different types of faux villains stationed at each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn as many points as possible by incapacitating the faux villains." Present Mic said.

'_This test is extremely biased towards people with physical quirks, like strength enhancers, or weapon quirks, like electrification. There must be something else going on, since there are many ways to be a hero besides having super strength._' Riku thought, pondering on what it was that they weren't being told.

"Obviously, attacking other examinees and any other antiheroic actions are also prohibited, and will result in disqualification." Present Mic continued.

"May I ask a question?" One of the examinees from the audience raised his hand, standing up.

"Okay." Present Mic pointed to him, and a spotlight turned on above the student. He had short, blue hair, wore glasses, and stood like a robot.

"On the print out, there are four kinds of villains." He said, pointing to the sheet in his hand, that clearly displayed four different silhouettes. "If this is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there, with the curly hair!" He pointed at the boy that Riku had seen earlier. "You've been muttering for the whole talk. It's distracting. And you, in the black uniform." He pointed at Riku. "Your screaming is extremely childish. If you're not going to take this seriously, then please leave."

"It's because I'm taking this seriously that I'm so childish." Riku immediately countered, confusing the rest of the audience. "I'm being myself. I didn't come here for a job interview, where I have to put on this fake face of professionalism. I came here to be a hero. And to be the best hero I can be, I need to be myself. Which I plan to do. I'd much rather be saved by someone with a genuine smile on their face, like All Might. You've got a problem with that, you know where the door is, because I'm not going anywhere." The student had a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down, Examinees 7111 and 7554. Thanks for the message." He gave the student a thumbs up.

On the screen behind him, the silhouette that 7111 had pointed to earlier appeared. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. Think of it as more of an obstacle. There's one in every battle center. If it gets into a narrow space, it'll be very difficult to defeat. Not impossible, mind you, but not worth the effort. If you see it, you're better off running away."

Examinee 7111 bowed. "Thank you for the explanation. Pardon the interruption." The spotlight on him turned off, and he sat down.

"It's no problem. That's all from me, examinees. I'll leave you with this, our school motto. The luminary Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

Riku looked at his examinee card again, a smile creeping to his face.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1 of the story. I've actually had this written for a while, and I wanted to post something, to show you all that I'm still alive. I haven't written very far ahead, and I have exams coming up soon, so this is more of a teaser for what's to come. There should be a lot more posted in the summer.**

**Did you catch the easter egg I put in the chapter? It's really tiny, so you probably didn't, but if you did, then well done. I probably wouldn't have found it myself.**

**Also, I want to note that when I thought up Shion's character, I didn't know that there was an actual BNHA hero with a bubble quirk. That may make Shion's future a bit more interesting than I'd initially planned.**

**Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. I'll still be focusing on Duelist of Zero at first during the summer, so this one will be taking a back seat for a little while until I get back.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
